Heartbreak that you're Healing
by sammajamma1123
Summary: I can remeber the day where my life was turned around. It had to be the day where everything could happen did. September 27, 2010. Finally hes gone. And he's here. But some how I knew that this was going to be like nothing I had ever seen before...
1. What I always Wanted

Ugh. I hate geometry with the burning passion of five suns. I know what triangles are. Stupid teachers. But that gives me more time to look at him. I am just lucky that Jason Smith is in my class. I've had a crush on him since seventh grade. Mhm.

Oh. Well you probly want to know who i am.(lol.) I am Samantha Cherrier. I am 15 years old. and I am a sophomore in Boston High School. I love to sing, dance, write, party. You know the usual teeenage stuff. But anyways, back to the story. If you havent noticed by now. I am totally inlove with Jason Smith. Unfortunatly, he doent even know my name. Well he might since he has cheated off of me a couple of time, and hes copied my homework a hand full of times. He has got to be the most popular guy in the whole school. Now that I think about it. This crush is so classic high school crush. Wow. I am so tipical.

*BELL RINGS*

Finally. School is over. Time for summer to begin. I gather my things together. But someone knocks me over. All my things fall to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where your going nex-" I look up and there is Jason standing above me looking down to me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Didn't see you there. Here let me help you." He bends down and starts to pick up my things. Wow. He's nice to me. And he cares. He's touching my things.

"Here you go." he says, handing me my things while getting up off the ground.

"Uhm. Th-thanks." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Of course you had to stutter Samantha. Great job now he probly thinks you're an iditot who cannot talk and who needs to get her sight checked because you cant see where your going. Greeeeeeeaaattt.

"No problem. Hey you're Samantha right?" He says to me smoothly.

"Y-yes?" Great he we go with the stuttering again.

"You always look really pretty and I have been trying to get the courage to ask you out. So here I am asking you, Will you go out with me this saturday night?" Someone effing pinch me.

"What?"

"Okay you got me doing all the work. Will you go out with me this saturday night?" Hurry up Samantha before he changes his mind.

"Yes. I will go out with you this saturday night."

"Cool. Could I have your number, you know so I can give you the details about saturday?" Oh Jason of course you can have my number, now lets go get married.

"Yeah sure." We swap numbers.

"Thank you Samantha. I am looking very forward to this saturday." He said and winked at me before he left.

Woah. Just a few minutes ago I was only dreaming about talking to him. Now we're going out this saturday.

This is an amazing start to a beautiful summer...or so I thought.


	2. 4 months later

Chapter 2: 4 months later

Summer. Lets just say that summer wasn't what I was expecting it to be. Don't get me wrong it was great.. in the beginnging. Jason and I were offical. I had gotten a job being a waitress. And I was having an amazing time with my friends.

But in mid July it started to go sour. Jason and I were getting into fights more and more. It was always about what I did wrong. Or how I wasn't there for him. Then it started to happen.

He started to hit me.

The look in his eyes. The way he did it. So sinister. Like he didn't care about me at all. Like I was just someone there for him to vent to. Like I didn't care about him for the last couple months. Like I was someone who did the most horrible thing ever. But everytime he hit me he would appoligize about it after. And said he wouldn't do it again. But like an idiot I believed him. But after the 5 time I stopped. But I couldn't break up with him. I don't know what was holding me back but I just couldn't.

But now it was September. School was just starting in a few days. Before it started my friends and I were going to go see the Jonas Brother as a last huray before all the work and stress started.

It was 5 o'clock. Joyce, Kendal and I were getting ready in my room for the nights events. There was a loud banging noise coming from the downstaris front door. We all ran down to the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled while intently listening for a response.

"Jaaaasssooonnn." Jason said on the other side of the door.

I opened the door to revel a very drunck looking Jason. He was using the door fram as a support and he had a big smile on his face. I hated when he was drunck it meant that he was going to ignore me or make me feel bad and beat me. Since he is here I think its going to be situation 2.

"Jason what are you doing here? You know I am about to leave."

"Babe, I wanted to see you. Can't I see my girlfriend when ever I want to? I think so. So come give daddy a smooch." He leaned to give me a kiss but I backed away and he fell on his face onto my wooden floors.

" Jason go home. You're drunck and I have to leave. Sleep it off then I will see you."

"NO! I came here to see you and I will not leave until we spend time together. Now go in that kitchen and make me something to eat while I get situated on the couch." He barks to me.

"Jason! Go home. I am leaving with Joyce and Kendal to go to a concert. You knew this for a while."

"Listen Sam, I don't care what your plans are. I am your boyfriend and I come first. Now go make me something to eat." He yelled to me. The look in his eyes was nothing I've ever seen before. He didn't look like the guy that I knew him to be. I don't know why but Jason was not the same as he was when we started. He used to be so nice and caring. Now he doesn't even treat me with any respect. I would just want to know why he was like this.

"Jason. I would make you something if I didn't have plans you know this. But I can't let my friends down. I have to go. I'll see you later love." I said to him and ran out of the house to my car where Joyce and Kendal were waiting.

"Sam are you okay?" They asked me.

"I will be. Now lets get going to the awsomely amazing concert awaiting for us to arrive."

With that we were off to a concert where hopefully I would be able to get my mind off of all the Jason drama.


	3. You seem so familiar

Chapter 3: You seem so familiar

We finally got to the concert about an hour before it was suppose to start. But of course with Jonas Brothers fans, they was a huge ass line. So we decided that we should go get some dinner and then come back to see if the line went down at all.

We went to a little, quiet diner. It was the cutest thing that I have ever seen. It came with its' own little old woman with the nicest personallity.

"God, if I could I would live in this diner and marry it. No joke." I said while looking around with a smile plastered to my face.

"No you wouldn't if you could marry anything it would be Joe. Now that's no joke." Joyce says to me while rolling her eyes.

"Okay you got me. But I do want to live in here. I could have my bed in the corner there. The kitchen and bathroom are all set. I would need to add a shower. The over here could be the living room. Then on the other corrner could be a quest bed room. See I got this all planned out. Where is the owner of this place. I just found my new home."

"Why are we friends with you?" Kendal and Joyce say at the same time.

"Cause without you guys I would be a lonley puppy." I say to them while giving them the puppy dog face.

"Ugh. You know we love you now put the puppy dog face away." Joyce says as our waiter approches us.

We give her(the lovely old lady that I inspire to be one day) our orders and she goes and gives them to the head cook. We start to chat again.

"Sam, why are you still with Jason? You could do so much better." Kendal says.

"It's complicated. I mean…I don't know. I guess I'm afraid of what will happen if I do break up with him."

"Just know that no matter what happens we will be here for you."

"Thanks guys."

"SO…Lets scope out this place. See if there are any cute guys." Joyce says while looking around.

"OH hey Mr. Hot Stuff how you doing." Kendal says about a guy who had a hat and some shades on going to pay the bill at the counter.

"Wow. I wouldn't normally agree with you but today I guess things are a changing. Damn_…..What I would do if I was single_." I say mostly to myself. But of course they both hear me. And whip around.

"Did you…did she….oh you know what this means." Kendal says while looking at Joyce with a sly smile plastered to her face.

"No…what does it mean?" I ask looking between the two of them.

"Well lets see if this guy is as nice as his looks." And before I could say anything they had already called the guy to come over here. He was a bit confused as to why two strange girls were call for him and one just sitting there trying to hid her face. But non the less the guy did come over. I still couldn't see his face but I could tell he had a strong jaw, tan skin, and he had a little stubble going on. Did I menation that I like stubble, a lot….

"Hi. My names Joyce, this is Kendal and that over there is our beautiful friend Sam."

The guy shakes their hands and then sits down next to me. Giving me a slight smirk and hold out his hand for me to shake. I did and then things became a bit awkward because no one was talking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw what I think were his friends, chuckling but still happy with the situtation. It made me smile a bit. But apparently between the time when it was awkward and now, my friends had started talking to the guy. I got the last bit of the conversation.

"…and so now were trying to get her to talk to you because she thinks that your oh so georgeous." Joyce was going to die. I am going to kill her, put her in a body bag and throw her off of a cliff never to be seen again.

"So you think I'm georgeous? Well I would have to say that the feeling is mutual. I'm Joe." Joe…Joe. This guy is seeming more and more familiar the longer I look at him.

"Have we met before?" I ask the man that I've learned to call Joe.

"Uhm..Noo. Trust me I would remember a pretty face like yours." He then procedded to take off his sunglasses. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Time slowed down. It was when I realized where I knew this guy from.

OH I can't wait to see Joyce and Kendals faces.


	4. 51, 52, 53

Chapter 4: 51, 52, 53.

No. This was not happening. He was not sitting next to me. Making small talk with my friends and me. Oh god I could just die right now. Look at Joyce and Kendal. They have no idea what's going on. Lets fix that right now.

"Kendal. Joyce. How about we get going. We have to be at the concert in a bit to be able to get in the place." I say while looking at them then looking at Joe. "I'm thinking you have to leave too. You know to prepare your voice and everything."

Then it hits them. They finally snap out of it and realizes who we were talking to. Joseph Adam Jonas. Yes you would think that we would be able to just tell by his stand out features, but trust me he hid them pretty well. Then it hits me and my confidence that I had just a while back was now dissolved. I started to second-guess myself. Looking all around the room. Looking between my friends. Trying not to look at Joe because if I did, then I would have just melted right there in my seat.

"Uhm, yeah. Well I better be getting back to my friends. Uh, see you girls later." Joe says awkwardly as he gets up and walks back to his friends who are still laughing and smiling.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID. NOW GET YOUR STUFF WE ARE GETTING OUT OF HERE." I whisper yell to Joyce and Kendal. They are still in shock they do as I say swiftly.

We just paid the bill and were walking out of the door when someone grabs my arm. Thinking it was Joe; I turn around to see Garbo standing there with a sheepish grin upon his face.

"Uhm, I don't know you but Joe seemed pretty happen when he was talking with you and your friends. Happiest then he has been in a while. So uhm, this is me saying thank you to…"

"Oh I'm Sam, that's Joyce and this is Kendal." I say, pointing at each one.

"Sam, Joyce and Kendal. Thanks again. Hopefully we meet up again."

"Ha yeah." I say turning around. But of course my friends don't go out without a bang.

"HEY GARBO! We'll see you at the concert. Third row, seats 51,52,53." Joyce decided to yell all across the diner. Everyone looking back at us. Me hiding my face. And Joyce and Kendal waving. I look up to see everyone having a smile on their face and then Garbo yells,

"GOT IT!"

We were finally getting in the car, I turn to the one in the front seat and the one in the back and just give them the dirtiest looks and then start the car and start driving back to the venue.


	5. Oh Yeah! Concert YEAH!

Chapter 5: OH yeah, concert YEAH!

We had just gotten to the venue. The lines went down a lot. There was only about fifty people now waiting to get inside. Thank god, because it was getting dark out. And lets just say that me and the dark are not that good of friends. Never have never will.

"You ready for the best concert of your life guys?" Joyce says while putting her arms around Kendal and I. We were the last ones to get into the venue because we waited so long to actually get in.

"Oh yeah, concert YEAH!" I yell. It is then our turn to give our tickets, we are then looked up and down form the people taking our tickets.

"May we go in now?" Kendal says to them. The man then held up one finger as him and another turn around and have a little chat.

They chat for about two minutes then they turn back to us with smiles on their faces.

"You three may go ahead. Have a gooooood time at the show ladies."

"Yeah okay weirdo." I whisper so only Joyce and Kendal can hear me. They chuckle. But all of a sudden it seems like everything was in slow motion. Like I was watching this unfold as a innocent bystander. Joyce, Kendal and I hear something that we only heard about ten, fifteen minutes ago. It was the voice of non other than Garbo.

"HEY GUYS!" Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What the heck wasn't he supposes to be in lockdown or something. Tuning his bass, or ya know not out in the hallway of the very open venue. Run, turn around, and run until you can't feel your feet anymore.

"HEY GARBO! Aren't you supposed to be in lockdown with the guys or something?" Joyce I am going to kill you, I thought I sent you a mental message saying not to talk to this guy and just walk away. No? Oh, well we need to get our connection fixed ASAP!

"No, not really. They are the ones who have to be in lockdown. All the rest of us can either stay with them or do our own thing. So how was the guys at the door towards you too…give you trouble did he?" Garbo said while putting his bass on his back so it wasn't in the middle of our conversation.

"Yeah a little bit, but it wasn't that ba -Wait how did you know that we had something go down while we were waiting to get in?" I say, as I look Garbo deep into his eyes only finding humor in his eyes.

"Well while I was in the lockdown room they have this television screen that shows the entrance doors. They have to watch it to look for potential girls to sing to if they wanted to. You know anyone who portray themselves as their biggest fans so they can make their lives. The usual." Oh…okay Garbo…a simple I saw you guys at the door would have done it.

"Anyways, I hope you do well on stage tonight Garbo. Just to let you know I'll be watching so you better not mess up." Joyce fake threats Garbo. Oh god. That means that Joyce likes Garbo. SHOCKER THERE!

"Oh god, now I'm going to totally mess up now that I know that you will be watching me always." Oh and there he goes flirting back. Well I can only be happy for her.

"Alright not to break up this love fest, but we have to get to our seats yet. So we will see you out there on stage Garbo. Good luck! Let's go girls." I say to Kendall and Joyce.

"BYE LADIES!"

"BYE GARBO!"

Now that that was done, we can finally get a little bit closer to the great music that I was dieing to flood my ears.

Demi Lovato had just gotten off the stage and now it was time for the main event. Those three incredibly handsome boys. Ugh. I just can't wait to get this started, but at the same time I don't want this night to end.

"AND HERE THEY ARE. THE ONES THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR….THE JONAS !"

It was so loud that I thought the ground was shaking. I look over to my left and right just seeing my best friends go wild. And I think to my self that this is how I want to be living my life. With the people I completely trust around me doing something that makes all of us happy and makes us go crazy. Something that we can do to get away from everything in the real world. Just to let loose and have some down right fun. As I thought about all this a smile had began to form onto my face.

I come out of my mini epiphany when I looked up to see one boy looking straight at me. Eyes locked with mine with a small smile upon his face, like he was look at me with adoration. But it could just me over analyzing it. Something that I would only hope that could happen to me. But to my surprise, he kept looking at me. So long that I had to look away as I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

Oh boy, this concert is going to one to remember. As I didn't already plan on it.


End file.
